Prove Justly
by Angel of Mercy '96
Summary: Edmund must overcome struggles the first journey into Narnia has given him. Peter tears down the walls between him and Edmund with the help of others. With a battle raging and the pressure of becoming head of the monarchy, mending the problems of the past and present may be harder than they wanted. However, they learn much guidance and lessons from the people surrounding them.
1. Unsure Reliance

**This fanfic may look familiar. I will explain about it after the chapter. Please read and enjoy.**

**There are OCs, but there is absolutely no slash in this story. **

**I will rate this fanfic as rated T (PG-13) that can have some moments of a higher rating.**

**I do not own anything relating to The Chronicles of Narnia with the exception of the characters I have created.**

_**Chapter One – Unsure Reliance**_

* * *

A young man with a great fate climbed up a high, but moderately steep hill. He wanted to see what the top of the camp would look from above, but as he reached the top he found more than he expected. He could see the entire camp that stretched to as far as the next high hill and then pass the hills he saw an ocean. The ocean was a soft blue color that shimmered in the evening light. However, farther out Peter could see something that struck out in the beautiful landscape. It was a castle made of white stone, and this white was not one of winter, but purity. It was something that seemed to beacon hope in a time of uncertainty. It was the light at the end of a mixed darkness the fight between good and evil brought in this war.

He took a breath of the thin air; the smell of smoke from camp was not as thick as it was at the bottom in camp. He could see the smoke plumes from the fires dispersing at his level. However, smoke or not the air felt milder than the chilly September he left in England.

Peter then returned his gaze to the castle along the horizon, it was pleasant to look at and put his mind at ease. It had been racing with worries and the new information that was thrown at him for the past two days. His feet ached from the full day of walking and sometimes running he had done. Peter then realized he has not slept ever since he stumbled into this land. Furthermore, with the simplest reason of just being overwhelmed by everything; there was something more serious, something that would keep anyone up for days. His brother was missing; he ran away. People were saying his brother betrayed him, his sisters, and everyone else on the Lion's side. Peter worried about what could be happening to him. Mr. Beaver said that Edmund was the bait to kill them all, so Peter wondered what would happen to the bait if he did not do what the witch wanted him to do. However, as those worrisome thoughts ran through his mind, he knew it was best to look at the castle for a moment and clear his mind to keep sane.

"That is Cair Paravel, the castle of the four thrones." Peter turned around startled from his unexpected companion who came to join him. His pure gold mane brushed lightly on Peter's waist. "Where I will crown you High King, since you are the first born."

Peter froze for a moment. It was not the first time he had heard those words from someone, but he still had not grown to accept it.

"You doubt the Prophecy?" asked Aslan after he saw the discouraged look on the young prince's face.

He took a moment to think of an answer. "No, but I do not believe I can rule a whole country. I am not who You think I am."

Aslan assured him, "Peter Pevensie, formally of Finchley, but there is a Deep Magic more powerful that any of us who rules Narnia. It defines right from wrong and governs all our destinies—yours and mine."

"I could not even protect my own family."

"You brought them safely this far," disagreed Aslan.

"Not all of them…" Peter quietly said, disappointed that Edmund was still out in the land in the distance. Off to his left he could see the land was darker and more sinister than the land leading up to Cair Paravel. He assumed the witch was dwelling somewhere in the darker area.

"Peter, I will do what I can for your brother. This may be harder than you think. However, by the movement of the White Witch I know your brother is no longer with her. I have sent out a search party and have sent word to the few left who are in the resistance in the north. I believe they may find Edmund first if the Archenland family still lives in that area."

"Who is this family?" asked Peter curiously.

"One with a journey that has just begun; like you and your family. They were born royals of a land where humans live, Archenland. They lived before the Witch's reign and experienced her evil deeds. There was a conflict between the White Witch and her followers. The Archenland kingdom raised arms to fight for Narnia. Their father, the Prince of Archenland and his brother, the king were killed in the battle. The eldest of the family, Aer, became King while their mother laid sick and dying and their cousin was too young to rule the kingdom. Aer lead many sieges that all failed. For years, even after their cousin took the throne, they fought for the cause of Narnia's freedom. One day they ventured into the Western Wild, a hermit gave them a sliver apple in which was known to give pure health. They fell into the hermit's desperate trick to give away the apple. Unaware of that the apple entirely does they shared the apple and ate intending for good health for another siege; however, it gave them immortality. They witch had eaten the apple for her own powers previously. Aer and his brother and sister had tried to do good in spite of their poor judgment that day."

Peter believed this new information was a good turn of events for his brother; someone would help him. It was what he wanted the most—his brother back. This kingship would not be important until he knew he did not completely fail his brother. Furthermore, he remembered Mr. Beaver talking about the Prophecy. If Edmund was not found, he wondered if the Prophecy would be fulfilled. Edmund was not with the White Witch anymore, but instead of that easing Peter it made him worry more. He wondered about the reason why he was not with the witch; maybe good or it could be worse. Nevertheless, Peter knew he must trust Aslan and his plans. He knew what is best. But Peter wanted to know more about these humans. He thought him and his family were the only ones in Narnia. Apparently, there must be many. "These humans, are they kings?" he asked.

Aslan explained, "No, they were only princes and princess by blood. Aer was only a king because their cousin was very young when his father died. Their rule is done and over. Many Archenlanders believed the two brothers died in battle while Lalia, their sister lived the rest of her life as a nomad of Narnia."

Peter rested his left hand on the hilt of his sword. "If they find my brother, will they help him? He had been through troubled times lately."

"I cannot be certain, they may be protective and hostile at first, but I have send word to them about your brother by a swift horse. They should arrive before the battle."

Peter looked at the golden eyed Lion anxiously. He did not want to be desperate, but this was Edmund—his brother. He was supposed to take care of his brother, although, now no one really knew where he was. "I just want my brother back," Peter said sheepishly.

Aslan nodded with hopefulness, then looked to the vast and color camp below them. "I know Peter. I too want my family safe."

Then, Peter could hear the sound of a horn. He looked at Aslan in bewilderment before something daunted him; Susan was gifted a horn by Father Christmas. It was supposed to be used when help was needed. He took one more look at the darker land towards the north before he sprinted towards the sound. Peter almost rolled down the hill as he ran as fast as his able body could let him.

He arrived in no time to see Susan and Lucy in a tree. Susan was holding onto Lucy whose feet were dangling dangerously low for the wolves' teeth to get them.

"Get away from them!" he yelled, drawing his sword. The young man's hands shook as he held such a power to kill. However, he would not give another thought as he did at the river.

"Lower that sword boy! You are already at a loss. The prophecy is now unfulfilled," growled the wolf, with a snicker at the end.

"No!" Peter shook even more as he kept his eyes on the two wolves who were circling him. The mangy beasts were crouched down, baring their teeth. Peter's locked his elbows in attempt to steady his arms. The sword glistened in the evening light that shined through the trees.

"I killed him myself!" The wolf lashed out, almost barking.

Everything fell silent; the only sound coming from the quarrel was the soft rushing of the water in the stream. Peter could feel is rapidly beating heart drop in his stomach, then after a moment of looking the wolf in his eyes a sense of anger and protective rage flooded through his muscles. After a moment of fighting down a lump in his throat he could hear the sounds of rushing hooves and footsteps. Aslan, the general, and many others with drawn swords rushed through the stream slashing the young boy lightly. The Great Lion swiftly pinned one of the wolves with one of His paws. With a battle cry, the general poised to kill the second wolf who was surrounding Peter.

"No, this is Peter's battle," ordered Aslan in such a calm tone that was opposite of the situation.

The wolf laughed one more time. He could see the fear, anger, and sorrow in the young prince's face. He did not have the strength the kill, and with his inexperience, the young man was defenseless. It would be such an easy kill and defeat for Aslan. The wolf already believed his queen was winning since he drowned the running boy in the swelled Great River.

"You may think you're a king, but you will die like a dog!" In an instant, the wolf pounced aiming at Peter's throat. However, the young prince had moved his sword in his last chance to protect himself and the ones he loved. He felt the sensation of falling to the ground as something hard hit his chest. It winded him and with the wolf on top of him, he could not expand his chest to recover. Peter heard the terrorized screams of his sisters, then a moment of silence.

Everyone paused except for Susan and Lucy who stumbled down from the tree and ran to Peter fearing the worse. Although as they came to his side they saw that he was alive and struggling to move the wolf off of him. Susan pushed at the wolf's soft yet bloody torso and it slumped to the side. She and Lucy looked at Peter would was ghastly white from the lack of air. He looked around wildly in shock before breathing a sigh of relief as his sisters hugged him. The others were next to him standing with a look of approval on their faces. Aslan release the other wolf who instantly took off running.

"Aslan, the wolf told me Edmund was…"

"No, there is much more than what the side about his actions." Aslan looked to the others and informed him, "The wolf will run to the witches camp."

A few of them went running in pursuit of the lone wolf. Peter assumed they were going to spy and bring back word about the witch and her army. The general stayed behind next to Aslan as He brought his attention back to young prince. Susan and Lucy still have not let go of him, but the color had returned to his face. They all looked at Aslan with mixed emotions that were changing rapidly to a more mournful tone.

"There is no need to mourn; we must wait on the others I have asked to help. The witch would want to take your brother's life with her own hands," the Lion assured the children. It was not the time to predict something before it happened, but it was the time to recognize the young prince for his brave actions.

"Peter, clean your sword."

* * *

**This story is a revamped version of Just Don't Look Back. Personally, I am growing up and beginning to move on. But I would like to move on with a good note. This story is what drove me to have a place in this (I guess you can call online) society ranging from the young and ambitious and sometimes very naive (like I was) to the older wiser and more experienced writers. I do not want to become a writer, I already have plans to become what I want to become. Although I love writing, it is not something I believe I would do well in professionally.**

**I have spent a lot of time on here when I was younger. The five years (I think) have been sometimes rough and as well as very successful in the real world and sometimes on here. I give forewarning when I am posting this story. There may be long periods of no updates, I have a job that has required school and training (not much though). I also have my last year of high school that is not the average high school. Most of my classes are college classes, and then in the afternoon I learning about the medical field. It is also what I am employed in as of right now. The college application process has slowed down and I have already decided where I am going, but I still have a ton of homework and projects.**

**I am not writing to see how many reviews I can get or about how well of a story I am writing. I am writing a story I have already wrote before for my own mental justice. I want to leave what I believe is a good reflection of how I write for fun, because fanfiction is supposed to be for people's enjoyment.**

**I apologize for sounding so serious in my author's note, but please review if you would like.**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Red and Gray

I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed for the first chapter. I will try my best to post a chapter every week.

I also want to give a big thank you to** lost-in-elysium **whom edited this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OCs.

Enjoy!

_Chapter two - Red and Gray_

* * *

The three children arrived safely at Aslan's Camp and were welcomed greatly. However, half a day before they arrived at the camp, their brother was in the hands of the White Witch. Cold, injured, and terrified, he sat at the witch's feet. He was unmistakably miserable. Edmund had no idea what was happening to him, Tumnus, and his family. He feared the worst for his family: not knowing they were safe. He knew the secret police were hunting them down. It was only a matter of time. Edmund tried to keep everything he knew about Aslan from her once he knew she was a fraud. Yet, by the gashes, lashes, cuts, and bruises that littered his body, he took much effort into withholding information.

In the wooded flatland, where the witch was starting to pass through, there were two hunters secretly trekking the wilderness. They were two young foreigners of Narnia scavenging to find a dumb stag or, if in defeat of the long day, a frozen fish. They were two brothers armed with small bows and haunting knives. They trudged through the snow in large boots that almost made their footprints look like ones from a bear. They knew if the witch found out they existed, she would do everything in her power to rid of them.

They did everything without a trace. The Narnians have even started to believe they have either left or have been killed. However, two Narnians secretly lived with the siblings. They were the remaining few of the many who used to be a strong resistance against the witch. A battle versus the witch ten years ago killed most of the resistance, and the rest decided it was better to wait for a time to arise again than to risk not only their lives, but also their families. It was now a lost cause - or that was what they thought until this day.

"How do you know we will find a stag? What makes this day so important?" asked Aeren. His brother seemed very optimistic about this day. In Aeren's mind he knew there was no true hope in finding a stag again. However, Aer seemed to be overly thrilled about it. They had hunted one a while back, but his was still wondering why this day mattered so much more than all the others to Aer.

"Because, Aeren, the last time we have hunted a stag was during a new moon. Tonight, I believe, will be a new moon," asserted Aer.

Aeren stopped and smiled at his brother, very amused. "So the stag know astronomy?"

"Nay, but I do feel that their movements depend on the moon," argued Aer, still supporting his theory.

"Really? And the boars map the stars," mocked Aeren. He was starting to wonder who in their right mind would think of such an idea.

Aer shot Aeren a look as they continued to walk to their hunting tree. However, Aeren still was not amused. "So what does the stag do when the moon is in a different place?"

"Aeren, I am holding on to the only idea that may become true. I was just giving ourselves a sense of hope so this day could be a little more different," returned Aer. They had been hunting every day and coming back in the evening with nothing. Luckily, their sister and their two friends broke into the river where fish still lived underneath. They would catch a few fish, but it was nice to have something else. However, those were rare occasions. Aer was starting to think even the stag were moving to a warmer climate.

"How long are we going to debate on moving back to Archenland? I know there is really no difference. But at least we would have better access to food."

"Aeren, I'm afraid if we traveled we would be caught. These hunting trips are different because it is only us we have to hide. Also, I don't believe anyone has noticed that we hunt in that tree for five years." The tree was the perfect hunting perch. It was an abandoned eagle nest in a tree that was very easy to climb and when up in the tree, the brothers had a clear view of most of the forest. There were no obstructions that would make it hard to shoot from their perch. Furthermore, it was comfortable and roomy for even two humans to sit up there for the entire day.

"But there is really no use in us staying here. We are in danger of being caught almost all the time. I think if we moved quickly without taking a lot of our belongings, we would be safe from being captured. Vince moved away; no one knows how well he is doing, but I believe there is no snow at the Lone Islands." Aeren climbed the tree, explaining his side. It would be better off for them; however, there were risks.

"Vince left because he had an open opportunity. We never had one," explained Aer.

"What if we tried to find one?"

Aer held up his hand, silencing his brother. Aeren looked around, wondering why for a moment. Aer pointed to the direction the sound was coming from. It was becoming gradually louder to the point they could make out what the sound was. It seemed to be the sound of large animals running towards the path the two could see from their perch. Aer smiled, believing if this sound was what he believed it was then his moon theory was correct. They would not be having fish for some time. Aeren shook his head, not believing that the insane idea his brother had was actually true.

In the end, Aeren was correct. As the stampede came closer, they could make out it was actually the Witch Witch's sleigh. Aer huffed in defeat and watched the witch approach them. They have been up there before without her noticing them. She moved passed them, using their precious food source as her transportation to patrol her evil rule over the land. She had barely stopped, but this time she did directly in their view. The reindeer this time seemed to be out of breath.

Aer heard a soft thunk; he turned his gaze to Aeren, who was quietly brushing the snow off his head. Then, he felt a water drop on his neck. The two looked above to see the strong sunrays melting the snow.

"It's been strangely warm today," commented Aeren.

Aer shrugged, and, taking no other consideration, they continued to watch the witch. She stood up and stepped out of their sleigh with a furious face. She grabbed something and threw it out of the sleigh with malice. As it hit the slush, there was a whimper. Aer and Aeren couldn't believe what they saw.

It was a boy with strange clothes. He was obviously hurt as he laid in a heap, not moving. The witch, however, moved her attention to her driver, who was tending to the reindeer. There was a dispute between the witch and her driver the two brothers could not make out because of the distance. However, judging their movements it seemed to be about the sleigh. Then one of the reindeer fell in exhaustion. They could see the witch become even more furious as the dwarf moved to the fallen one as they argued again for a large amount of time. Then the witch and the brothers who watched her attention moved back to the boy.

The boy was gone.

Aer and Aeren looked around, taking no sudden movements up in the perch. They turned to see behind them and saw the boy running away. He was too far gone for the witch to see from the ground, but there were footprints. The brothers looked back at the witch to see her standing still and silent as she looked in the direction the boy fled. She did not chase after but the witch did seem to be boiling with anger. She only stood there for a moment, and then walked down the path in haste with her dwarf behind her.

The brothers waited until the witch was out sight. "Aeren, we know why the snow is melting, but where are the other three and why was that one with the witch?"

"I don't know. I saw only what you saw. Why did she not go after him?" Aeren answered, still having questions himself.

"He's moving towards our home. Maybe he's a spy. Maybe he is an Archenlander dressed in strange clothes that sided with the witch."

"Then why is the snow melting?" asked Aeren, taking a different side in the debate.

"It may be a coincidence. We better follow him, he must not know of us."

Then two brothers climbed down the tree and ran after the boy's footprints. They were going towards the river, where their home was close by the banks. They could start to hear a low roar and realized the river was no longer a sheet of ice. This was great news, but they did not know who this boy is and what he was doing.

As they were very close to the riverbank they could he the howls and barks of wolves over the sound of the river. Then they heard a scream. The two stopped and looked at each other bewildered.

"Let's keep going; tap your bow too," guided Aer as he tapped an arrow into his bow. They continued their run as the wolves seemed to have left. They could no longer however, as they could see the Great River bank in sight. They could see that the wolves were there because of the numerous footprints. The two brothers stopped and saw in the slush where the boy's footprints stopped and where he must have fell. There were also countless prints from the wolves. Although, what really struck the brothers was the blood and parts of the boy's strange clothing. They could see that there must have been a fight, and it ended in the river. They looked downstream to see that the wolves must have ran for a moment down the bank and then back up in to the forest. The only assumption Aer and Aeren could think of was the boy was swept away in the strong spring water currents.

A young woman sighed as she grabbed an axe from the fireplace. It was midday and she knew it was highly unlikely her brothers were coming back with anything. She moved to the door leading outside of their dugout home.

"We fishing early today?" asked a centaur. She was lying in a corner mending a shirt.

"I just feel Aer is going to come back too disappointed to do anything else," agreed Lalia with her true honesty towards Aer's excitement.

"I do not know how he thought of the new moon idea. At least it was something different to hear about." The centaur stood, placing her mending aside.

"It was, Alenna, but I do wish he was right. I wouldn't have to do this for a while." Lalia held the axe where the handle laid on her shoulder. She took a line and hook with her in order for them to fish. The two walked outside and to the river bank. It was the same routine they have done for what seemed to be ages. They would go out the icy river and would open up the same hole to drop the line into the cold water beneath. However, this day became more different from just going to fish early.

Lalia took a few steps out on to the ice, as she usually did before. A few steps out, though, she heard a loud crack. She stopped and looked at Alenna who was on the bank. They believed it was nothing, so the centaur began walk out on to the ice-covered river. Then there was another loud crack and Lalia could only see that she was underwater. The ice-cold water made her swim to the bank with surprised haste as Alenna leapt out of herself. They both stood on the bank, assessing the damage.

"I'm sorry, it must have been my fault," the centaur apologized.

"No," Lalia disagreed. "Something feels different. It is very warm today, other than falling into the river. But we did lose that axe."

Suddenly, there was another large crackle and a loud roar. There was a large wave of water that broke all the ice remaining and swept it down river.

"At least we got out of there when we could. Do you believe that the prophecy is fulfilled?" asked Lalia.

"It must be. I knew there has been a lot of bird chatter lately," agreed Alennna.

"Where do you think they are?"

"I do not know. But I wonder...Maybe Aslan has arrived." Lalia watched snow fall from a tree on the other side of the river. She soon was beginning to shiver because of her soaked clothes as well.

"Alenna! The ceiling is leaking." A faun walked up to the duo, who were standing on the riverbank in awe.

"We will let Aer and Aeren fix it when they come back," replied Alenna.

"Derius, do we have another axe? We lost the one we had in the river," asked Lalia.

"We may have one. I would have to find it," answered Derius. All three of them had many questions on their minds no one could answer. Nevertheless, all three of them knew this would be the time to make a move. Since everything was melting, they knew the witch was becoming weak in power. They had their chance in freedom. They would have their chance to bring justice to many people who they were dear to.

Lalia caught her attention to something upstream. It was swept onto the bank and looked like a human. She moved towards the heap and the rest followed once they caught onto what she was doing. As she moved closer, she realized that it was a boy laying lifeless. She ran towards him and kneeled next to his side in concern. She could see he was bleeding and his skin was gray from the cold. He was clearly unconscious as well, but still alive.

"We need to get him inside before he gets worse." Alenna scooped him up into her arms delicately.

"How in Aslan name did he end up here?" asked Lalia, still shocked from her finding.

"Let's ask questions later. He doesn't have much time if he stays out in the elements," said Alenna. She began to trot back to their home where the boy would have warmth. Spring was arriving and the sun was stronger than ever, but it was still very cold for anyone who was wet. Lalia and Derius looked at each other for a moment in a state of wonder and fear for the boy. Then they started to follow behind Alenna with Lalia, wrapping her arms around her to make some form of warmth for her freezing body. This day was becoming more out of the ordinary as it progressed for the three. However, it was a refreshing change for the members of the large home inside the hillside.

Everyone was put into action as Alenna began to take charge. She asked Lalia to find clean cloths, herb water, and unguent for the young boy's wounds. Derius began to start a fire in the fireplace to heat water. Alenna carefully laid the boy down on a spare bed and began her work. At first, she removed what was left of the boy's shirt and his shoes. She covered the boy with a thick blanket, waiting for Lalia to return with everything she needed.

Lalia nearly turned the kitchen upside down finding the unguent for the boy. She remembered using it recently for Aeren's accident involving him cutting his palm with a knife and knew he must have placed it somewhere after he reapplied it to his wound. She then began to search in her brother's room where she found it instantly on their table. She ran back into the spare rooms that once housed more Narnians that have now moved away. She found Alenna, who moved a table next to her and the bed. Lalia could see that her friend had a look of impatience.

"Aeren didn't put the unguent back after he got done using. Sorry," explained Lalia.

Alenna folded up a side of the blanket to show one of the boy's mangled arms. "You should apologize to him."

Lalia sighed fretfully and began her work. The two worked together as quick as possible to keep from exposing the boy to the cold air. Derius had a good fire started in the fireplace; however, it was going to take more than warming the house to keep the boy's health from deteriorating any more than it was. Alenna looking at the heart-wrenching wounds on his wrists and hands knew there must have been a struggle between some animal. Lalia was holding a cloth on the boy's shoulder that under her assumptions was an older wound that was reopened during the struggle he had that made him end up in the river.

"What monster would do this to someone?" murmured Alenna, shaking her head in disgust.

Lalia froze remembering instantly. She muttered softly, "The witch."

Alenna only nodded as she swallowed a lump in his throat down. "I suppose. Poor boy."

The centaur soon began to clean the cuts on the boy's face. She did not get far in her ministrations before they heard a loud wail. Derius even stepped in with concern as it was heard throughout the rooms. The boy had woken from his unconsciousness and could feel everything; every wound on his skin and the sting of cold air. Lalia shushed the boy tenderly as he sobbed hard, with uneven breaths. Alenna even stopped knowing she was provoking more pain in wounds that were already hurting him. She knew that the boy in immense pain; the unguent was not going to be enough for the deeper wounds. She also knew there would be more cries and maybe screams when she administered the unguent to the bigger cuts and scrapes because it stung when it was rubbed into open skin. They needed something to ease the boy's suffering.

"Derius—bring the dried yarrow, wine, and a bowl," ordered Alenna. They were going to have to use resources that were more precious for the boy. No one had used the yarrow and wine ever since they freed Vince and Lalia from the witch's capture. It was expensive to trade; its value was worth gold because none of the plant grew in the dead of winter. If there was ever some available it was from Archenland's southern valleys—a month's ride by a quick horse.

The faun quickly returned with a small box, bowl and a bottle. Alenna gave the bottle to Lalia for her to coax him to drink. She then scooped a small amount of warm water into the bowl and a palm size amount of the yarrow leaves. She made a paste in which she began to rub carefully into the wounds that were the worst.

Lalia sat on the bed with the boy in her arms and persuaded him to take small sips. His sobs were beginning to subside as the yarrow paste began to alleviate making him relax once again. Lalia felt as if her heart was on the floor below her, as she felt terrible watching the boy cry out in fear and pain. However, the wine was also taking the edge off the boy's suffering.

"There's not much I can bandage, there's just too many I would have to cover. I will at least get his wrists and ankles since he must have been dragged. I have not even seen his back yet." Alenna shook her head as she realized she would have to wrap almost his entire body to bandage all his wounds.

"Derius! We saw the witch! Have you seen what is happening outside?" Loud voices were entering the house that started to make the boy stir once again. Lalia motioned to Derius to make her brothers quiet.

"Everything is melting and—"

"SHUSH!" The three inside of the room made Aer silent in mid-sentence. The two stopped in the doorway with their mouths agape from the sight they saw. The boy who was mauled by the Secret Police and swept away by the river was inside their home.

"We don't need any more help Aer and Aeren, but we will talk later after we finish." Lalia acknowledged her brothers but knew it was safe not to add any more people into the room to cause the boy more distress. They would have to wait until they finished.

* * *

Well, Edmund is found, healing, and also... intoxicated. You have to take into consideration that Narnia is in a setting in time where our present day medical innovations don't exist. Back in Earth's Middle Ages (which would have been the similar to Narnia) everything was treated with a herb and alcohol. Yarrow was widely used for all sorts of things, but it was used on the battlefield because it aided in the coagulation of blood and is an anti-inflammatory. I am just trying to keep things realistic…sortive. Edmund is not completely plastered, it was just needed.

Anyways if you see something that doesn't make sense let me know and please review!


	3. Pain, Fear, and Guilt

I apologize for such the long wait for the next chapter. I know I said I would post a chapter every week. However, I think I over promised myself. I was a little covered up with life, but I believe now I have some time to continue.

I do not own anything except my OCs.

* * *

"Alright," Alenna sighed as she washed her bloody hands off in a bowl of water. "We can sit him up and let him lean against Lalia."

Derius nodded after watching for what has been an hour of delicately cleaning every single wound on the boy's front side. It was now time to see what was on his back. Lalia and the faun lifted him up slowly in a sitting position. Lalia moved to sit on the side of the bed facing him and let the boy lay against her shoulder. He was weak from exhaustion and seemed to be slightly inebriated from the wine. She could see the boy was looking at him with a tired gaze. The expression in his eyes was still one of fear. She was starting to believe that he was not fearful of being hurt, but fearful about something what was not about him. He seemed to want to know someone or something.

"Where's my family?" It was a question, a weak and slurred one, but it explained much more than why he ended up in such a state. He was a part of the prophecy that was ending the witch's long and cruel reign.

"I don't know, dear. Were they with you before?" asked Lalia, wanting to give the boy what assurance she could, knowing that was what he was worried about. No one knew where his family was. Alenna would not be surprised if they were in the river as well.

"No." A faint answer gave the entire room relief. The other three were most likely safe.

Lalia began to run her fingers through his river soiled hair. "Then they are very much alive."

She could feel the boy faintly nod in her before he closed his eyes. However, it was only for a second before he heard a gasp come from the centaur. He looked at Alenna, who saw the boy's back. He knew it must have looked as awful as it hurt.

Alenna took a moment, tears glistening in her eyes as she saw a little more than a dozen lashes. They intersected each other, making the boy's back a mangled mess. They were cleaner because most of his shirt covered his back. Some of them were warm and swollen. Alenna had seen these lashes before, Vince had many more than this boy did, but it was still something that started to make her furious at the White Witch. She whipped him like an animal being abused. She knew the witch tied him to the wall and slowly yet painfully lashed him for most likely information.

"I think my family went to see Aslan," the boy disclosed at random; however, it explained the lashes. He knew about Aslan and the witch wanted to know.

"Just rest dear; they are safe with Him," Lalia shushed. Looking at her friend's expression, she knew it was going to take more time.

Alenna continued to examine his back. There was no need for the yarrow, since the lashes were not deep. There was some were they did not even break the skin. The unguent would be enough but she knew it was going to sting for a few minutes. After the unguent cleansed the wound it felt extraordinarily better than before. She knew it would be the best for him after all the stinging subsided.

"I'm going to use the unguent, Lalia. I want you to be ready," warned Alenna as she opened the jar. A whiff of intense herb smell was released into the room. It was not a soothing smell, it was an almost intolerable odor or herbs.

Lalia nodded crinkling her nose at the smell and held one of his hands. "This is going to hurt a little, but after a while the pain goes away and your back will feel a lot better. I want you to squeeze my hand if you feel the need. It won't take long."

The boy did not reply, looking confused; he did not comprehend what Lalia had said. Nevertheless, the face of confusion turned into pain once again as Alenna carefully began to rub the unguent on his wounds. It stung as it made contact with an open wound. At first he only whimpered, but when the unguent was rubbed into more lashes his whimpers became moans, and then cries. It felt as if someone was rubbing salt onto his back. He wanted his father, he wanted his siblings, and he wanted to go home.

"No!" wailed the boy. "Stop!"

Alenna stopped, now crying herself as she felt terrible for making the boy distraught. She knew she had to because it was the only way for him to heal, however. If he got an infection, there would be nothing any of them could do.

"She stopped for a moment. It will start to get better soon," said Lalia as she tried her earnest to comfort the boy.

"I want to go home. I want my dad." The boy sobbed, his eyes red from crying.

Lalia's heart hit the floor again as she heard his pleas. She fought off a sob. "I know, but this will be over soon if you let Alenna finished. I know you are scared and don't know where you are, what is your name?"

"Edmund."

"Edmund," Lalia took a moment to pronounce it correctly. "My name is Lalia, and we are on Aslan's side. We won't do anything to hurt you unless it is for your good. None of us wants you to get an infection."

The boy nodded and Alenna continued taking even more care than she did before. Edmund fought the urge to cry, gasping for air. Lalia became concerned once again.

"You need to breathe, Edmund. It is alright to cry—we know it hurts," said Lalia. His breathing started to improve as he allowed himself to sob. Lalia quietly gave him soft shushes and assurances. Derius, who was sitting quietly and watching, left the room to see Aer and Aeren because it was becoming too much for him to handle. He felt he was going to get sick; it was too much gore for him to keep his stomach down. He lost it when they were hurrying Vince and Lalia to Cair a long time ago. Aer and Aeren did too, seeing both their sister and cousin near death. Derius, in comparison to the last situation, like this one, was thankful there were no broken bones. He believed that was why he was able to stay longer during Edmund's healing.

Finally, Edmund's agony began to subside slowly, which he thought had last forever. The sting soon became a cooling sensation relieving the pain and swelling of the lashes. One by one, it seemed the awful feeling turned into a more pleasant one. Edmund soon began to take deep breaths in order to calm himself from his experience.

"I'm finished with the unguent. I only need to bandage your wounds and you will be completely done. How cold are you?" Alenna put the lid back on the jar of salve as she breathed a little easier herself. She did not wish to put him in that much pain.

"I'm still cold but I can feel my feet and fingers now," answered Edmund. He was still shivering but not as profusely as he was when they first brought him inside.

"Good, Lalia could you help him hold out his arms." Alenna smiled at what seemed to be a good recovery. She knew all his wounds were only minor flesh ones, but it was the fact that he had so many at one time. She also knew internally he was going to have a difficult time. He was beaten in a strange land. Alenna knew Vince did not handle his recovery very well with frequent nightmares and a suicide attempt. Edmund was only there for a day where Vince was there for a week however. Nevertheless, either way, it should make an impact on Edmund's psyche, she just did not know to what degree.

Edmund was soon wrapped with a soft cotton bandage around his torso in order to keep the unguent on his back. Then he was allowed to lie down. Lalia gave him a drink of water and wished him a good rest before she left to be with her brothers. Alenna stayed a while longer, checking on the fire and wrapping a blanket around the boy. She told Edmund that sleep would be best for him and she would wake him up whenever they had food ready. Edmund nodded as Alenna slipped away to be with the others.

In another room, Aer and Aeren sat with Derius. They kept silent, waiting on Lalia and Alenna to come to speak about what was happening and what to do with the Son of Adam. Lalia came first, looking very mournful yet thoughtful. Aer knew she was probably thinking about Vince but did not want to ask, knowing it brought back memories she wished not to express. She sat down silently in the corner in a wooden chair and rubbed her eyes. The room continued to be filled with eerie silence until Alenna walked in with hooves clicking on the stone floor. She took a deep breath then smiled. "He's doing fine; he's resting."

Aer and Aeren nodded, showing no expression for they wanted other answers. Lalia realized what her brothers were thinking and explained, "He said his family went to see Aslan."

Aeren nodded. "Then why did we see him thrown out of the witch's sleigh and running away?"

"Maybe he was held captive by her and she made a mistake," said Alenna.

"There must be more than him just being captured," Aer suggested. Granted, the witch knew if two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve came to Narnia her reign would be threatened and she could have taken measures in preventing such, but if she was trying to keep her reign from being destroyed why did she not kill the boy quickly.

"The witch would have killed him or turned him to stone the first moment she had them if she was trying to rid the four. There must be a reason why he was with her for so long and in the condition that he was in. Vince was tortured for answers about us and Archenland," added Aeren.

"The boy may have been tortured because he knew about Aslan." Lalia shook her head, knowing what Aer and Aeren were thinking. They thought Edmund was an Archenlander who sided with the witch and was going to spy on them. However, their idea did not seem sensible in many ways because the boy was tortured by the witch and attacked by the Secret Police. If he was sided with the witch, she assumed she would have treated her spy less like a prisoner. "I don't believe he is a spy—he is a child."

Aer nodded reluctantly; he knew Lalia was probably correct, but he could not fully believe it. They have been through a winter that has lasted a century and for it to end so suddenly was nearly impossible. He needed some sort of proof that this thaw was not a practical joke.

"Oh!" exclaimed Lalia, making everyone look at her in bewilderment. She stood and moved to the doorway quickly as she saw Edmund halfway in the doorway. He was holding onto the cold stones of the wall for support.

"Let me know if you need anything," said Alenna, letting Lalia take care of this one. She knew Lalia was better at the comforting and listening than she was. Alenna could mend a wound but could not keep the person calm. Lalia was the one who could murmur assurances to the wounded in order for her to heal them.

Lalia wrapped her arm around Edmund, holding him up as they moved back into the room he was supposedly sleeping in. His breathing was shallow and he would occasionally hiccupped from the crying he was doing earlier. Although, what scared her was that his skin was still ice cold. He was alert and awake, but she knew from experience with Vince it was only a for a small amount of time. Vince did the same on the trip over the Cair Paravel. For an hour, he was alert and barely in any pain, but the next hour he took a sudden turn and they believed he was gone. Edmund was doing the same she assumed.

"What is wrong? You need to rest," Lalia asked as she sat him on the bed.

"I can't, I tried. My stomach hurts." Edmund held his stomach with a pained expression.

Lalia nodded assuming he had hunger pains. She knew he needed food in order to rest and recover; furthermore, Edmund needed to rest in order to heal physically from his ordeal. With those matters on her mind, she moved back to the room where Alenna and the others were. When she entered, everyone quickly silenced their conversation.

"He's starving." Lalia informed the others. Everyone knew by her expression and the slow steps she made that something was troubling her.

Alenna gave her a concerned expression. "We have grain to make porridge."

The centaur stood as the others carried on with their conversation about the quick arriving springtime. They knew with Aslan in Narnia and the Prophecy coming true, the witch would try anything in her power to save her rule and keep away the freedom of the Narnians and others. There was going to be a battle, and they were decided if they should join or take their chance while the witch was distracted to travel back to their homeland.

The two went to the kitchen, where Alenna found grain in the crevice of the stone wall they designated as a pantry. They were almost out, and she knew there was only going to be enough for tonight. She placed the bag on the worn oak table, where she still caught the expression on Lalia's face.

"What is it, Lalia?" asked Alenna.

She took a moment to think about an answer. "I feel there is more to the boy just being captured by the witch. I feel Aer may be right in some way; I do not think the witch would have kept him alive for so long."

"You really should speak to him about it," suggested Alenna.

"I know; I just wanted to give him time to rest."

"It is going to take some time for me to have some food ready for him. I will also put something in it to help him sleep. He truly needs it. You can talk to him while he waits."

Lalia nodded and moved back into the room where Edmund was sitting. She took a nervous breath, fearing the worse; he would be a traitor and either be kicked out into the elements for either the witch or one of her followers to find him, or even turned in and executed on the Stone Table. He was too young to meet such a fate.

Edmund looked up to see her enter the room. A sharp pain came from his stomach, once again making him wrap his arms around himself in attempt to keep the pain at bay. He felt awful with no sleep or food for two days. He was exhausted by being in a constant state of fear and being in the cold. All he wanted was to be _home,_ where there was no war, no bombs, and his father was there. Edmund knew he would understand, he knew to look deeper than just the matter he tried to turn his siblings into servants. However, his father was not here, and he did not even know where his family was. Edmund was with strangers, they were the ones who helped him, but he did not know how long it would last.

Lalia took a green wool blanket and wrapped it around Edmund's shoulders before she sat down next to him. "Alenna is making something for you. But in the meantime I know there are many questions on our minds right now."

Edmund nodded and swallowed. "I went to the White Witch."

The Archenlander's heart sunk, he was a traitor, and would have to pay for his sins. "When did you go to the witch?"

"My brother, sisters, and I were at the Beaver's dam. They were talking about Aslan and where there was an army. I left soon after that and went to her castle last night."

Lalia took a moment to think of a way to ask another question. It made Edmund's anxiety grow by the second. He believed the time of these strangers being kind to him were coming to an end.

"Is there a reason why you went to the witch?" asked Lalia.

Edmund did not breathe. He looked at his bandaged wrist, swallowing a lump in his throat down. The question would condemn him to his fate. However, he knew he needed to answer. Maybe if he told them, he would see his family again. It was the only hope he had.

"We moved into the country into this house. We were playing one day and Lucy, my sister found this place. No one believed her at first, but I followed her when she came back. I lost her and the witch found me and…" Edmund trailed off in tears, resisting the urge to sob. "She promised me that I would be a king and they would be servants. I went back and then my brother and sisters came through the wardrobe once again. We went to Tumnus's house where the witch's wolves broke into. I told her about Tumnus who my sister met. Then the Beavers found us and they led us to their dam. That is when I left. Peter became so bossy when my dad left to fight in the war, and my sisters were on his side in everything."

Alenna stepped in with a bowl in her hands. She could see Edmund was in tears and Lalia rubbing his shoulder in support. She heard fragments of what the boy confessed, but even with those fragments, she knew Edmund was a traitor with no intentions. He was young, naïve, and bared no cold heart. It was almost as if Vince had a brother—there was such a resemblance. His brown eyes grazed up at her with an immensely guilty look in them. Whatever Edmund had done he was sorry for, but they both knew this was not the end.

The centaur held out the bowl of porridge, the last of their grain. "We will help you. What you have done is a great offense, but we know you regret. Aslan can only judge your fate."

Edmund nodded and took the bowl into his hands shakily, then a spoon. He thanked Alenna before she exited. After the centaur disappeared Edmund held the bowl of porridge in his hands, not seeming interested in it. He was so regretful for what he had done. He had Tumnus turned to stone and put his siblings in danger all over a promise of sweets and to make his brother a servant for him. Edmund believed he deserved the judgment of these people. He did not deserve any of the things they have given him.

"Edmund," Lalia spoke with empathy. "Maybe I should have asked you after, but you need to eat something. We all see that you went through something that you should have never been though—traitor or no traitor—and Alenna did not make you something you would not eat."

The boy sighed and he felt his stomach contract once again. Even with an overwhelming sense of guilt, he was still starving. It had been days since he actually truly ate something. Even back home at the mansion he barely ate anything. The porridge was soupy and smelled savory. He took a spoonful. It did not taste awful, or was it good. It was at least something to cease his hunger. Edmund could feel the warm porridge travel down his throat. After a few more bites, he could feel his entire body slowly warm. His hypothermia was beginning to disappear which furthermore made him feel he had a sense of sanity once again.

Edmund managed to eat most of the bowl before he could eat no more. Lalia took the bowl from him and stood, allowing him to lie down on the bed. She wished him to have a good rest yet again; however, he did not hear her. The boy had fallen fast asleep, instantly.

* * *

I would like to thank everyone for reading. Review if you like. Finally, if you see a typo or just something that doesn't make sense, let me know.


End file.
